Choisis moi
by Miss Chanandelor Bong
Summary: « Voici tes choix. Ca ou moi. Et je suis sûre que ton truc des Mangemort ça peut être génial. Mais Draco, je t’aime… je t’aime au point de prétendre aimer tes goûts musicaux, te laisser manger le dernier cookie au chocolat… Alors choisis moi, aime moi...»
1. Chapter 1

Hermione soupira. Accoudée au bar, elle fit tourner son verre vide entre ses mains.

« _Encore un lapin…_ » pensa t-elle. « _Ne jamais, jamais aller sur des sites de rencontres…_»

Le 3ème lapin qu'on lui posait en 2 semaines. Elle avait franchi la limite : elle pouvait se saouler.

« Un autre, s'il vous plait. » dit-elle à l'adresse du barman. « Dans un plus grand verre. En fin de compte, donnez moi votre alcool le plus fort. »

Ce n'était pas son genre, boire, mais c'était la solution – certes pas la moins chère - la plus facile et la moins fatigante qui se trouvait à sa portée pour lui faire oublier sa vie pourrie. Elle but cul sec son nouveau verre.

D'un œil hagard, elle inspecta l'intérieur de son lieu d'échéance.

Un petit vieux rabougri était assis à quelques sièges qu'elle et s'envoyait verre sur verre. 3 filles s'étaient réunies autour d'une en parlant avec de grands gestes. Un couple tentait désespérément de se faire discret en se cachant derrière une carte.

Le reste du bar était peuplé de gens inintéressants aux yeux d'Hermione bien que ceux précédemment cités ne l'étaient pas non plus.

Tous, sauf un petit groupe. Constitué uniquement d'hommes, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers eux, les fixant de ses grands yeux bruns.

« _Pourquoi, pourquoi, bordel, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les regarder ? _»

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Elle lui faisait mal, les effets de l'alcool étaient là.

C'était là, son vrai problème dans la vie : pourquoi ne supportait-elle pas l'alcool ? En 2 verres, elle était ivre morte alors que les autres arrivaient à en tenir 6.

Avec un gémissement pitoyable, elle laissa lourdement tomber sa tête sur le comptoir. L'œil vitreux, fixé sur son grand verre à nouveau vide.

Sa vie se résumait à ça. A un putain de verre vide.

Pendant son adolescente, tous les professeurs s'étaient extasiés devant son travail plus que parfait. Des Optimal et des Efforts Exceptionnels dans toutes les matières… des observations toujours très élogieuses…

« Miss Granger est très douée. », « Miss Granger à toutes les qualités qu'il faut pour réussir. », « Miss Granger ira loin dans la vie. ».

Et bien non. Miss Granger n'était pas très douée, Miss Granger n'avait pas toutes les qualités pour réussir et non, Miss Granger n'était pas allée loin dans la vie.

Elle avait échoué ici, avec un rapide passage par la case amour.

Pas d'études brillantissimes qui l'auraient propulsée dans un monde du travail stressant, violent, excitant.

Non.

Elle avait voulu aider son débile de copain croyant qu'il ouvrirait enfin les yeux en se rendant compte qu'Hermione était la fille de ses rêves, qu'il voulait finir ses jours avec elle, mourir avec elle. L'aimer à la vie, à la mort, quoi.

Son plan avait raté.

Ce crétin s'était jeté dans les bras d'une autre.

Harry.

Après l'avoir tant aimé, Hermione le voyait autrement maintenant : comme un gros imbécile.

Qu'il était.

De plus, il s'était jeté dans les bras d'une gourde. Ginny.

Tous le monde ne cessait de répéter « Mais qu'ils sont mignons tous les deux… ! ». Non, ils n'étaient pas mignons. Hermione les trouvait passablement écoeurants.

Mais, c'était fini maintenant.

Hermione n'était plus amoureuse d'Harry, non. Non, non, non, non. C'était du passé. Vous avez compris ? _C'est du passé_.

Elle était même devenue amie avec Ginny. Enfin… plus ou moins. Si on veux.

Pour revenir à la déplorable carrière d'Hermione… Elle n'était pas devenue Auror, ni médicomage, ni… quoi que se soit qui ai de la valeur aux yeux des autres. Hermione exerçait l'activité libre de danseuse.

Combien de fois avait-elle essuyé des regards courroucés à l'entente de son métier ? « Danseuse ? Mais… ce n'est pas très gratifiant… ». Et ben si. Hermione l'aimait, son putain de métier, bien qu'elle dise souvent le contraire.

C'était ça, son second vrai problème dans la vie : pourquoi était-elle incapable de dire la vérité ? Pourquoi faisait-elle semblant ? Elle refusait d'admettre qu'elle aimait son métier mais pas sa vie. Incapable de dire la vérité, sûrement parce que mentir est plus facile.

Elle faisait semblant d'aimer le Coca alors qu'elle préférait l'Ice Tea, elle mettait la robe rouge alors qu'elle voulait porter la robe noire, elle disait qu'elle n'aimait les chips alors qu'elle adorait ça.

C'était un fait : pour Hermione, mentir était beaucoup plus facile.

C'était tellement minuscule comme existence comparait à celle d'Harry. Tout lui réussissait : il était devenu Auror, était mariée avec la femme de sa vie et, pour couronner le tout, était le père de 2 sales gosses insupportables qui s'entêtaient à appeler Hermione « Tata Mione » en se cramponnant à son bras. Si elle avait put, Hermione les aurait baffer sans ménagement.

« Excusez moi… » dit une voix suave à côté de la jeune femme.

Elle releva la tête pour se retrouver face à un grand brun, plutôt pas mal. Dans son état normal, Hermione aurait essayé de faire connaissance avec lui, mais pas ce soir.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part… Vous ne seriez pas originaire du… »

« _Oh non !_ » se dit Hermione en plaçant son verre glacé sur sa tempe. « _Le coup du « on s'est pas déjà vu quelque part ? » est d'un bidon… !_ »

« … parce que, vous savez, je suis né à LongIsland. » continua l'homme sans voir qu'Hermione ne l'écoutait déjà plus. « Vous allez dire « un américain ! » et oui… - il eut un petit sourire suffisant – mais j'ai grandis, ici, en Angleterre, je suis de chez vous quoi ! … Je m'appelle Johnson, au fait, Ted Johnson. Mais mes proches m'appelle Teddy ! »

« _Parle, mon coco, parle… à qui tu veux, sauf à moi._ »

Ca aurait pu durer 1900 ans, Hermione en était persuadée, si quelqu'un n'était pas intervenu.

« Je voudrais passer. » dit une voix méchante dans le dos de « Teddy ».

« _Quel con._ » ne put s'empêcher de penser Hermione.

Elle n'appréciait guère ce cher Ted Johnson mais, lui, il avait le mérite d'être poli. Collant mais poli. Chiant mais poli. Insupportable mais poli. A y réfléchir, Hermione l'aurait bien frappé. Elle finit remercier mentalement le méchant de parler… euh… méchamment.

« Vous ne voyez pas qu'on parle ?? » dit Ted avec mauvaise humeur en se retournant.

Grand. C'était le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit d'Hermione pour décrire son imbécile de sauveur qui à ce moment même venait d'administrer à Ted un coup de poing retentissant. Ted gisait par terre maintenant. Et le nez en sang.

Grand et blond.

De son 1m90, il posa nonchalamment ses coudes sur le bar et prit sa commande. D'une voix posée, calme mais on y décelait un brin d'arrogance et un ton froid.

Hermione l'étudia attentivement comme seule une Hermione Granger bourrée savait le faire. Il avait un affreux teint pale de malade en dernière phase de vie. Son petit nez pointu s'était retroussé quand le barman avait tapé du poing sur la table en disant qu'on ne frappait pas les clients. Et dès à présent ses yeux bleus d'acier foudroyaient l'homme en face de lui. Hermione frémit. Si c'était elle qu'on avait regardée comme ça, elle en aurait fait une syncope.

Et elle reconnut ces putains d'yeux. Sous le choc, elle lâcha son verre qui tomba sur le bar en faisant un bruit effroyable.

Le grand méchant blond tourna la tête vers elle et un petit sourire crétin vint illuminer ses lèvres montrant des belles canines blanches. Un sourire de loup, de prédateur.

« Granger. Ca faisait longtemps. »

« Pas assez longtemps, Malefoy. »

Drago Malefoy secoua la tête en émettant « tsss tsss » de désapprobation. Hermione émit un grognement ; il lui avait dit 4 mots et elle ne le supportait déjà plus. Lui aussi, elle avait envie de le frapper.

« Tu m'as à peine parlé, Malefoy, et tu me gonfles déjà. Comment tu l'expliques ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas, Granger. Tu me gonfles aussi. Mais je vais essayer de me montrer gentil avec toi, ce soir, pour une fois. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, très bien. » répondit Hermione.

Et voila. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle mentait ?_ La preuve de son déplorable état mental.

Elle n'allait pas bien, c'était évident. Elle se bourrait la gueule et parlait à Drago Malefoy d'un ton civilisé.

Pauvre Hermione.

« C'est à ce moment là que tu es sensée me retourner la question. » dit Malefoy en la tirant de sa rêverie.

Hermione plissa les yeux et soupira. « Et toi ? » marmonna t-elle.

« On ne peut mieux, on ne peut mieux. » répondit Drago. Il eut un petit ricanement. « T'es toute seule ? » Ricanement. « Comment se fait-il que ça ne m'étonne pas ? »

Hermione le fusilla du regard. Elle jeta un bref regard à la table de Drago où attendait une jeune femme brune, l'air légèrement crispé.

« Et comment se fait-il que ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois accompagnée d'une potiche ? Laisse moi deviner… c'est la seule qui a bien voulu de toi ? »

Malefoy plissa ses yeux bleu acier. Hermione était habituée à ce qu'il la regarde comme ça, elle haussa donc les épaules, signifiant que son regard ne l'impressionnait aucunement. Enfin presque…

« Tu sais, Granger, » reprit-il. « Je me demande franchement pourquoi tu n'as pas fini avec Potty… » remarqua sournoisement Drago avec un léger sourire moqueur.

Hermione failli s'étouffer. Il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça. En aucun droit. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla légèrement et ses mains se crispèrent sur son verre. Elle resta immobile, sans savoir quoi dire.

Il prit les consommations qu'on venait de lui apporter et s'en alla vers sa table, sans un mot de plus.

C'était officiel. Hermione était sûre, à 100, elle y mettrait sa main au feu, - la tête même, si vous voulez - elle détestait Drago Malefoy. Et elle avait bel et bien l'air d'une triple conne.

Pour se soulager de ce lourd fardeau, elle commanda un autre verre.

Hermione se cramponna au bar et essaya de lever dignement son postérieur.

A priori, l'alcool ne faisait pas que vomir, il nous faisait aussi peser 800 tonnes.

Elle allait enjamber « Teddy » quand celui-ci s'agrippa à sa jambe. Avec un soupir là, elle l'a secoua (la jambe) pour la lui faire lâcher. Rien à faire. « Teddy » était bien accroché. Elle lui donne quelques petits coups de pied dans les côtes mais il s'obstina à ne pas lâcher prise.

Elle allait abandonner quand un pied vient valser dans le ventre de ce cher Ted, libérant ainsi Hermione. Elle releva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec le mec le plus beau qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

D'une taille imposante, il possédait les yeux verts les plus fabuleux qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de voir – battant ainsi à plates coutures ce schtroumpf de Harry. Ses cheveux châtains étaient parsemés de quelques mèches blondes et une minuscule fossette se forma lorsqu'il sourit à Hermione.

C'est avec un regard ébahi et la bouche grande ouverte que Hermione le fixa avant de reprendre ses esprits et de le remercier.

« Merci… » balbutia t-elle en essayant d'arranger ses cheveux en désordre. « Sans vous, je restais là toute la nuit ! »

« Je vous en pries. » lui répondit-il d'une voix grave et sexy. Il avança une de ses mains bronzées. « Je m'appelle Jack. »

Hermione se saisit vivement de la main. « Hermione. »

… o O o …

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violement, laissant deux corps enlacés entrer précipitamment.

Hermione arracha à moitié la chemise de Jack tandis que celui-ci s'occupait de son soutien-gorge. Tout en s'embrassant à s'en décrocher une mâchoire, ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, faisant voler pantalons et dessous.

… o O o …

Hermione se cligna des yeux. Des rayons de soleil passant à travers les volets entrouverts venaient caresser son bras qui dépassait du drap. Elle se releva à moitié, s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

Elle tourna la tête pour tomber sur un Jack torse nu et endormi. Diable, avait-elle réussi, elle, Hermione Granger, à s'envoyer en l'air avec un mec aussi sexy et beau ? Cela tenait du mirage.

Son regard balaya le reste de la chambre pour atterrir sur un réveil indiquant 8h30.

« Meerrrrrde… » murmura t-elle.

Elle se leva complètement et s'empressa d'enfiler son jean et le reste de ses vêtements. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle quitta la chambre et poussa doucement la porte derrière elle.

Si la chambre était belle et bien rangé, le reste de l'appartement ne suivait apparemment pas. Vêtements, canettes, boites de pizzas vides ou pleines, cendriers remplis… Un bordel sans nom.

Se traînant du mieux qu'elle put vers la sortie tout en essayant de toucher le moins de trucs possibles, Hermione se battait contre son mal de tête de plus en plus important. Et c'est avec la délicatesse de l'hippopotame qu'elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et fuit loin de cet appartement de malheur, le vite qu'il lui était possible.

Putain de gueule de bois.


	2. Chapitre 2, 1ère partie

Voila la suite ! Ce n'est que la 1ère partie du chapitre 2, qui sert de transition on va dire... Je vous promets qu'il y aura plus d'action dans la seconde partie !

Merci à tous les gentiles revieweurs ! Continuez xD

* * *

Pansy Parkinson a tout pour être heureuse.

Un niveau de vie de rêve, un boulot de rêve dans un milieu de rêve, des amis de rêve, un appart de rêve, un petit copain de rêve…

Rectification : Pansy Parkinson _avait_ tout pour être heureuse. Elle a le boulot, les amis, l'appart… mais pas le petit copain de rêve.

Denny Richardson venait de la larguer en beauté. Quand il l'avait appelé pour lui dire « il faut qu'on parle », elle croyait qu'ils allaient parler de _mariage_. Après tout, ils sortaient ensemble depuis plus d'un mois et demi !

Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement pour Pansy… Enfin, Denny en avait décidé autrement.

Denny avait décidé que les longues relations durables et stables n'étaient pas pour lui Denny voulait pouvoir à nouveau arpenter les boites de nuit, les soirées, les fêtes en célibataire papillonnant à droite et à gauche, flirtant de ci et de là, sans avoir quelqu'un qui l'attendait à la maison en tapant du pied, un rouleau de pâtisserie à la main et une armée de gosse courant autour. C'était du moins ce qu'il avait dit. . Bref, Denny voulait retrouver sa liberté.

_Li-ber-té_. Pansy avait du mal à encaisser. Il pouvait être libre _et_ rester avec elle, non ?

A cet instant même, tandis qu'elle était vautrée sur son canapé, l'écran de télé allumé sur une chaîne qui diffusait un reality show débile, la porte d'entrée claqua avec violence.

« Pansyyyyyyyy !! » cria une voix stridente. « Où es tu ? »

Pansy émit un grognement et une jeune femme brune se posta devant elle, les mains sur les hanches.

« Pansy Parkinson, tu vas me dire ce que tu fiches étalée sur le canapé comme un vieux hibou. »

Ni tenant plus, Pansy éclata en sanglots.

« Niagklebeeujh... Malarguaig…Dennynefoiréjladtest… »

Hermione soupira et s'accroupit auprès de son amie avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Désolée Pansy, je ne parle pas le langage des cœurs brisés. »

Pansy renifla bruyamment. « Denny… il m'a larguéééééééééé… »

Hermione émit un petit rire moqueur et poussa son amie pour se faire une place sur le canapé. Elle enveloppa les épaules de la jeune femme d'un bras consolateur.

« Ce n'est pas grave… » murmura t-elle en la serrant un peu plus.

« Mais si c'est grave ! » cria Pansy d'une voix suraiguë à travers ses larmes. « Ne dis pas ça ! Denny était l'homme de ma viiiiiiiie… ! » dit-elle avant de pleurer de plus belle.

Hermione tapota doucement la tête de son amie et continua de sourire.

« C'est ce que tu as aussi dit avec Marc, Derek, Johnny, Grégoire… »

« Mais là c'était différent ! » l'interrompit Pansy. « C'était… c'était vraiment l'homme de ma vie ! »

Hermione se mordit férocement les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Pansy était un vrai cœur d'artichaut. Elle s'éprenait facilement des hommes et s'attachait à eux dès qu'ils avaient passé le stade du 2ème soir. Denny était un nom de plus sur la liste démesurément longue.

« Mais oui, je sais… c'était l'homme de ta vie… »

« Oui ! » insista Pansy en sanglotant. « Il me respectait, me comprenait. Il m'aimait à ma juste valeur. »

Hermione fut subitement prise d'une violente quinte de toux. La seule solution qu'elle eut réussi à trouver pour camoufler son rire qui ne faisait que s'agrandir.

« Hey ! » s'exclama Hermione en secouant légèrement son amie. « Il t'a largué pour une excuse bidon, je ne pense pas qu'il 'te respectait' ou 't'aimait à ta juste valeur'. »

Pansy étouffa un cri de rage et se leva brusquement. « Tu es toujours contre moi, Hermione Granger ! On est amie ! Et normalement les amies se soutiennent mutuellement ! Merde à la fin, j'était amoureuse de Denny !»

L'air énervé, elle observait du haut de toute sa taille une Hermione qui avait du mal à garder son sérieux. Pansy fronça les sourcils et Hermione ne tint plus. Elle éclata d'un grand rire moqueur et libérateur.

L'ancienne serpentard fut vite contaminée et à son tour elle éclata de rire.

« Ce que je viens de dire est totalement ridicule… » finit-elle par dire en essuyant les larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

« Arrf… « J'étais amoureuse de Denny !»… C'est franchement trop pathétique. Plus personne n'est amoureux de nos jours. Sauf les gens complètement paumés, évidement… » rigola Hermione. « Sur qui vas-tu jeter ton dévolu, la prochaine fois ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore… Un blond. Je ne suis sortie qu'avec des bruns ces derniers temps. »

Hermione ricana. « Ton dernier blond remonte à 2 mois. »

« Je commence à croire que tu connais mieux mes conquêtes que moi ! » s'exclama Pansy en lançant un sourire à son amie.

Celle-ci soupira. _Oui_, elle connaissait mieux les conquêtes de Pansy que la bourreau des cœurs elle-même. Combien de fois Hermione avait-elle dut prendre son petit-déjeuner en face d'un type inconnu et à moitié nu tandis que son amie continuait de dormir ? Trop de fois.

Elle grimaça lorsqu'une nausée s'empara d'elle. L'alcool remontait enfin.

Elle courut jusqu'au cabinet de toilettes et se jeta sur la cuvette des WC. La totalité de son apéritif jaillit de son gosier, la libérant d'un poids lourd.

Pansy rigola, assise toute seule sur le canapé. Elles étaient pathétiques toutes les deux.

Hermione était allée une fois de plus se saouler dans un bar, en essayant de se convaincre que, _oui_, elle avait oublié ce crétin d'Harry Potter. Et, elle, elle s'était à nouveau fait largué pour la millième fois de sa vie.

Pathétique était bien le mot.

Hermione sortit des toilettes, d'un pas titubant, blanche. Ses cheveux bruns encore plus en désordre.

« J'ai passé une journée pourrie. » annonça t-elle en s'affalant à son tour sur le canapé. « Je suis allée au bar, j'avais un rendez-vous… » Elle s'interrompit devant le regard étonné de Pansy. « Oui, un rendez-vous, et pas le 1er, mais l'enfoiré qui devait me retrouver n'est jamais venu. »

Pansy ouvrit la bouche. « Oh, pauvre Hermione… tu crois qu'il t'a vu et qu'il est repartit ? »

Hermione la foudroya du regard et reprit le cours de son histoire. « Donc – je disais – Tom632 n'est pas venu. J'ai noyé mon désarroi dans quelques verres – ricanement de Pansy – _oui_, juste quelques verres… Je me suis faite draguée par un lourd… Et je suis tombée sur la seule et dernière personne que j'avais envie de revoir. »

« Qui peut bien être cette charmante personne que tu t'acharnes à poignarder ? » s'empressa de demander son amie.

« Malfoy. »

« _Malfoy_ ? » répéta Pansy. « Tu veux dire comme dans _Draco Malfoy_ ? »

« Non, comme dans « homme terriblement intelligent et rempli de délicatesse » ! » rétorqua Hermione d'un ton sarcastique. « Evidement, Pansy, que c'était Draco Malfoy ! »

« Et qu'est ce qu'il devient ? »

« Alors là… je n'en ai aucune idée. Et ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

« Draco Malfoy… » dit rêveusement Pansy. « Ca fait si longtemps... »

« Pas assez. » répondit Hermione. « C'est une vraie plaie, ce type. »

« Il est toujours aussi… »

«… Chiant ? Oui. »

« Hermione ! » s'offusqua Pansy. « Tu oublies qu'il a été mon petit ami pendant très longtemps, on était très attaché l'un à l'autre. »

« Et c'est pour ça qu'il t'a largué… »

Œillade meurtrière de la part de Parkinson.

« Peut-être qu'il m'a largué mais c'était parce qu'on prenait des chemins différents. Je voulais entrer au Ministère tandis que lui désirait suivre une voie plus… » Elle chercha ses mots en claquant des doigts avec impatience. «… plus… »

« Plus dans le genre mangemort ? » proposa gracieusement Hermione.

« Il n'est absolument pas devenu un mangemort ! » le défendit Pansy. « Papa m'a dit qu'il était dans la justice… »

« Pansy, dois-je te rappeler que ton père était, justement, un mangemort ? Dois-je te rappeler qu'il est en prison depuis chute de Voldemort, depuis bientôt 6 ans ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais n'empêche qu'il a gardé contact avec des gens du ministère et avec d'autres personnes que je ne connais pas. Et papa regrette amèrement ses actes. »

Hermione eut un ricanement mauvais. « Il a gardé contact avec des gens du ministère… » répéta t-elle. « Enfin, bref, Draco Malfoy le mangemort, lui-même, est venu me parlé. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

« Il s'est montré…. Détestable. Peut-être un peu moins que dans mes souvenirs... »

« Et bien tu vois qu'il n'est pas mauvais ! »

« C'est un mangemort, Pansy, _man-ge-mort_. » articula lentement Hermione comme si Pansy était une débile profonde. « Les mangemorts ne sont pas gentils, ça cache quelque chose. »

« Peut être… peut être qu'il était simplement content de te voir. » proposa Pansy. « Et, de toutes façons, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été vaincu. »

Hermione ricana pour la énième fois de la soirée. « Malfoy, heureux de me voir ? C'est la chose la plus stupide que tu n'ais jamais dite, Pansy. En tout cas ce soir. »

« Non ! » protesta Pansy. « T'as déjà oublié quand j'ai dis que j'étais amoureuse ? »

« Ah oui… excuse moi. » marmonna Hermione d'une voix endormie. « J't'ais dit que j'avais trouvé le moyen de coucher avec un mec absolument magnifique ? Grand, brun, yeux verts… sublime. »

« C'est moi ou ta description fais férocement penser à un certain Harry Potter ? »

« C'était pas lui, rassures-toi. » la rassura Hermione en souriant.

Sans un mot de plus elle se leva et décida qu'elle avait bien mérité de dormir.

* * *

C'est avec la bouche pâteuse et les membres engourdis qu'Hermione se réveilla quelques heures plus tard.

Près de 15h… Oula…

Hermione se leva et d'un pas incertain se dirigea vers le salon.

Pansy était déjà partie étant donné qu'elle trouva sur la table basse un petit papier où avaient été rapidement griffonnés les mots « serais de retour plus tard »

Avec un bâillement, elle alluma la télé.

* * *

« Le prix est vraiment très raisonnable ma chère Katie »

« Effectivement, Alan. Le prix de ce magnifique mixeur est extrêmement raisonnable ! C'est une occasion à ne pas manquer ! De plus, il vous est livré avec son manuel d'utilisa-… »

La porte d'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvrit en grand, Hermione changea précipitamment de chaîne.

« C'est pour ça, mon cher Edouard, que ce livre va être un succès. Il décrit avec une extrême précision les états d'âmes actuels du peuple ; ce livre est un livre politique mais en même temps scien-… »

Pansy éteignit la télé.

« Eh ! » protesta Hermione, toujours assise sur le canapé. « Je regardais moi ! »

« Menteuse » siffla son amie. « Tu t'étais endormie devant le téléachat, j'en suis sûre. »

Hermione se renfrogna devant le sourire victorieux de Pansy. Celle-ci disparut dans la cuisine et en revint un verre de lait à la main.

« T'as fait quoi ? » demanda Hermione en réalisant que Pansy portait un tailleur noir et des escarpins à bouts pointus de la même couleur. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux noirs en un chignon simple mais élégant et, pour une fois, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir passé sa soirée à faire la fête ou à pleurer.

« J'avais un entretien, petite. » répondit-elle en donnant une légère tape sur la tête à sa colocataire qui se relevait.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es si bien habillée, ça me semblait bizarre. En plus, tu t'es coiffée. »

« Ouais, je te dis pas comme j'en ai bavé pour faire ce chignon. » A ses mots, Pansy libera ses cheveux qui retombèrent, toujours aussi lisses, juste au dessus de ses épaules.

« C'était pourquoi le boulot ? Toujours au Ministère ? »

« Ouais, toujours en tant d'avocate. Le service juridique doit me rappeler cette semaine pour me dire si j'ai le poste. »

« Je croise les doigts. Tu comptes faire quoi ce soir ? »

« Rien. » sourit Pansy en étirant ses bras au dessus de sa tête. « Ce soir, je ne fais absolument rien, pour une fois. »

« T'as raison » approuva Hermione en se laissant retomber sur le canapé. « Ce soir, télé. »

« T'as pas du boulot toi, dans ton club ? » dit Pansy en posant son verre sur la table basse devant elle.

« Non, c'est demain soir que j'ai un spectacle. »

« Génial ! On se fait une soirée entre filles ! » s'exclama sa colocataire, soudainement toute excitée.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Il est 18 heures, je vais chercher des trucs à bouffer et pendant ce temps toi tu prépares les coussins, les couvertures et tout le reste ? »

Hermione hocha la tête, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle et Pansy n'avaient pas passé une soirée tranquille, toutes les deux.

D'un pas dansant, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains où elle se fit couler un bain. Entre deux pirouettes, elle se dirigea vers le placard de l'entrée. Elle en sortit deux édredons ainsi qu'une couette moelleuse. Les bras occupés par la multitude de coussins empilés, Hermione avait du mal à avancer dans le couloir étroit de son appartement. Elle manqua de se casser la gueule en heurtant la table basse quand…

« Hermione, on a un problème. »

« AAAAAAAAAHHH ! »

Hermione fit un bond de cabris, la projetant contre le mur et la faisant, par la même occasion, lâcher tous les coussins.

Elle porta la main à son cœur qui battait à un rythme effréné et regarda Pansy, morte de rire, qui venait d'arriver. Hermione fusilla son amie du regard et se redressa, reprenant un rythme cardiaque normal. Pansy se roulait quasiment par terre. Sa colocataire remarqua alors le changement dans sa tenue : elle avait légèrement déboutonnée son chemisier, raccourcit sa jupe et elle avait des traces de rouge à lèvres sur les joues. Tous les signes d'une Pansy qui venait de rencontrer le nouveau mec de sa vie.

« C'est quoi le problème ? » grogna Hermione, devinant déjà ce que Pansy allait lui dire.

« Ben en fait, » commença Pansy, la voix entrecoupée de rire. « j'étais à l'épicerie et là, qui a déboulé ? Le mec le plus canon du siècle ! »

« Un blond, comme tu l'espérais ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix lasse.

« Non ! Un brun fabuleux, Jake qu'il s'appelle ! Plus sublime n'existe pas ! Il m'a invité au restau ce soir donc… » Pansy cessa de rire et prit un air gêné. « je voulais te demander si finalement ça te déranger pas de rester toute seule ce soir. »

Ahah ! Hermione s'y attendait, c'était comme ça à chaque fois. Pansy faisait des plans mais ne s'y tenait jamais.

« C'est pas grave. » soupira t-elle. « Je passerai la soirée toute seule, en compagnie d'Hugh Grant et de Julia Roberts. Mais sache que tu rates un super film ; _Coup de foudre à_ _Notthing Hill_, ça doit se voir. »

Pansy, au bord de l'explosion de joie, la remercia d'un immense sourire et disparut en transplanant.

A peine son amie partie, le visage d'Hermione se fendit d'un sourire étincelant. Elle échappait à une soirée Coup de Foudre à Nothing Hill ! Pour dire toute la vérité, elle n'en pouvait plus de Julia Roberts et de ses histoires d'amour débiles et irréalistes.

* * *


	3. Chapitre 2, 2ème et dernière partie

Je sais, je devrais me cacher pour retard pareil... honte à moi... mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ?

Chapitre 2, 2ème partie :

Enroulée dans une serviette de bain, Hermione sortit de la salle de bain. Tout en chantonnant, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre où elle enfila rapidement sa nuisette avant de s'effondrer sur son lit.

« _Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ?_ »

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et elle se pencha pour attraper quelque chose sous son lit. Elle sortit un ordinateur portable qui lui avait coûté plusieurs mois de salaire durement gagnés et économisés pour acheter cette petite merveille. C'est avec un malin plaisir qu'elle appuya sur le bouton 'démarrer' et qu'elle ouvrit sa session.

« Très bien… » se dit-elle en cliquant sur l'icône donnant accès à Internet. « Voyons voir si j'ai des messages… »

La page d'accueil de Meetic s'ouvrit et Hermione rentra son pseudo (PetiteBrunePiquante) et son mot de passe (jenesuisplusamoureusedeharry).

« 1 nouveau message ! » s'exclama t-elle. « Ma petite Hermione, tu as tous les garçons à tes pieds… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce pseudo ?» se moqua t-elle en relisant le nom. « BeauEtSulfureux ? Plus nul, tu meurs. » Elle hésita à directement supprimé le message mais, piquée dans sa curiosité, elle l'ouvrit.

_Je tiens avant tout à faire part de mon dégoût et de mon scepticisme face à ce nouveau moyen de faire des rencontres._ (« Ca commence bien… » pensa avec ironie Hermione) _Mais la vie est pleine de surprises (principalement mauvaises pour ma part, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en ait pour vous) et me voila en train de taper sur un clavier qui peine à marcher un mail très douteux. Je ne veux en rien ressembler à ses gens ridicules et niais en mal d'amour qui se trouvent assez désespérés pour utiliser ce moyen navrant de rencontrer des gens. _(« Il est con ou quoi ? Si tu trouves ça ridicule faut pas t'inscrire, coco… ») _Mais mon désir de tester à tout prend le dessus, comme certains souhaitent tester la sodomie, moi, c'est les rencontres virtuelles que je teste. Tout en étant curieux, je ne souhaite pas perdre ma fierté en bavardant avec des cruches dont les intérêts ne vont pas plus loin que la couleur de leur prochaine paire de chaussures. Je me passerai bien des gens cons, merci. Je suis intelligent, moi. C'est pourquoi je vous écris ce mail, à vous qui semblez faire tâche dans ce monde virtuel, superficiel et stupide. Votre profil vous fait passer pour une fille intelligente et saine et j'aimerai vous rencontrer autour d'un café ou d'un dîner pour voir la femme qui se cache derrière. A moins que vous ne soyez une dinde comme les autres dans ce cas là, je vous laisserai payer l'addition et vous dirai aurevoir._

_La balle est dans votre camp._

Hermione resta quelques instant, immobile et muette, fixant l'écran de son ordinateur, légèrement déroutée.

Pardon ? Ce mec, aussi aimable qu'une autruche, lui demandait un rendez-vous après un seul et unique mail ? La blague. Hermione, brusquement énervée par l'attitude de ce BeauEtSulfureux de ces deux, décida de répondre à son mail d'une manière aussi aimable que lui.

_C'est avec surprise que j'ai lu votre mail. Aussi peu aimable soyez vous, je vais vous donner quelques conseils._

_Premièrement, puisque vous êtes si curieux et que vous semblez vouloir tout connaître, sachez que l'on ne balance pas un rendez-vous comme ça, dans un premier mail. Il ne vous est même pas venu à l'idée que peut-être nous ferions mieux d'échanger quelques messages avant de nous engager dans quelque chose de réel ?_

_Deuxièmement, malgré vos peu de compliments à mon égard, sachez qu'une femme peut savoir lire et se demander quelle sera la couleur de ses prochaines chaussures. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on est intelligente et que l'on aime lire que l'on ne sait pas apprécié les autres choses de la vie. Et vice et versa._

_Troisièmement, votre façon de toiser les gens avec autant de mépris m'est insupportable. Cela répond à votre question : en aucun cas je n'aimerai partagé un café ou un dîner avec quelqu'un de votre espèce._

_Sur ce, vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai à m'inquiéter de quel vernis ira mieux avec ma nouvelle écharpe._

_PS : Vous me semblez tout sauf intelligent._

Fière d'elle, Hermione appuya sur 'envoyer', le sourire aux lèvres. Niahahahah ! Ce crétin allait voir ce qu'il allait voir ! Elle allait quitter la page quand elle remarqua avec effroi que BeauEtSulfureux venait de se connecter et qu'il allait lire sa réponse et sans doute lui répondre d'aller se faire foutre. Et effectivement, il répondit.

_J'aimerai que l'on s'engueule face à face. Ce soir, 20 heures 30 au Cube. A toute à l'heure._

« QUOI ? » cria Hermione. « Mais, mais… »

Ce mec avait un culot de l'enfer ! Elle l'envoyait chier et il ne se démontait pas ! Quel sale chien des bois ! Il était hors de question que Hermione aille à ce stupide rendez-vous. Hors de question. Hors de – qu'est-ce qu'elle allait mettre ?

* * *

Hermione était devant le Cube et attendait ce BeauEtSulfureux qui était en retard de 5 minutes. Elle commença à taper du pied avec impatience et croisa les bras.

« Bonjoooouuuur… » susurra une voix à son oreille.

Hermione sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à un homme, probablement un peu plus âgé qu'elle, trente ans au plus. Il portait un long manteau noir en mohair et l'avait laissé ouvert. Hermione pouvait distinctement voir le costume, sûrement hors de prix, qu'il portait. Son visage est un peu rond mais néanmoins plein de charme. Il lui sourit gentiment. Elle lui fit un sourire rayonnant, ravie de voir que, mis à part son étrange manière de dire bonjour, il semblait parfaitement sain d'esprit et était plaisant à regarder.

« Bonsoir ! » répondit Hermione, toute enthousiaste. « Je suis Hermione. »

« Enchanté, Hermione… » susurra l'homme qui devait être BeauEtSulfureux. « Dis donc… je vois que vous venez d'arriver et je me demandais… »

« Oui ? » demanda Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres

« Je me demandais si ça vous disait de mettre la main dans mon pantalon. » acheva l'homme avec un sourire.

A présent, ce sourire n'avait plus rien de gentil pour Hermione. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, choquée des paroles qu'il venait de prononcer et elle ramena sa main vers sa poitrine.

« Je… je vous demande pardon ? » balbutia t-elle, inquiète.

« Mets la main dans mon caleçon, ma jolie… » répéta l'homme en se rapprochant. « Allez, je meurs d'envie que tu me tâtes les bou – »

Hermione poussa un cri et se rua à l'intérieur du restaurant avant que l'homme ne finisse sa phrase. Elle frissonna en repensant à ce qu'il avait dit et alla déposer son manteau au vestiaire.

Elle devait maintenant chercher un homme beau et sulfureux. Vous savez les reconnaître vous, les hommes beaux et sulfureux ? Hermione arpenta le bar, en tirant discrètement sur sa robe bleu marine qu'elle regrettait maintenant d'avoir mise tellement elle lui semblait courte et moulante. Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens à la recherche de son rendez-vous mais personne ne lui semblait sulfureux. Il y avait quelques hommes séduisants, d'autres mêmes beaux mais aucun ne correspondait à BeauEtSulfureux.

Elle finit par s'asseoir sur un tabouret, accoudée au bar. Elle soupira. Si ça se trouve le mec n'était même pas venu et elle était là, comme une potiche à attendre désespérément.

« Un martini s'il vous plait » commanda t-elle au serveur.

Après une minute d'attente, le jeune homme revint, le verre d'Hermione à la main et le fit glisser sur le comptoir. Elle remercia d'un signe de tête et avala son verre d'un trait. Elle laissa son regard errer à travers le bar. Les gens avaient l'air heureux : certaines filles hurlaient en buvant cul sec des verres de vodka et finissaient par éclater de rire, certains hommes analysaient le bar en quête d'une fille à draguer et d'autres buvaient en couple ou tout simplement entre amis. Hermione semblait être la seule à être venue non accompagnée. Elle soupira en se disant que décidément, sa vie sentimentale était une éternelle répétition. Elle se sentit tout d'un coup fatiguée. Plus fatiguée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Elle finit, après deux martini, par se lever et bien décidée à rentrer chez elle. Alors qu'elle allait quitter l'immense bar aux teintes argent, neige et turquoise du Cube et se diriger vers le vestiaire, elle s'arrêta en plein mouvement. Elle venait d'apercevoir le parfait BeauEtSulfureux. Et de toutes évidences, il l'avait remarqué en tant que PetiteBrunePiquante vu qu'il ne la quittait pas du regard. Cela lui semblait évidement que c'était lui. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé beau mais il dégageait aussi une sorte d'animalité qui aurait rendue dingue la plus simple des femmes. Elle se dirigea vers lui d'un pas qu'elle espérait déterminé et une fois qu'ils furent si proches l'un de l'autre qu'un corps aurait eut des difficultés à passer entre eux, BeauEtSulfureux prit la parole :

« Evidement… » soupira t-il. « J'aurais du m'en douter… Qui d'autre que Hermione Granger pourrait choisir PetiteBrunePiquante comme pseudonyme ? »

Hermione eut un sourire et il le luit rendit à sa plus grande surprise.

« Alors » dit-elle. « Ce soir Draco Malfoy a décidé d'être une âme charitable. Il daigne faire profiter le petit peuple de son aristocratique présence ? » Elle balaya la pièce du regard. « Je crois que c'est réussi. »

« J'adore quand tu fais des blagues, Granger » ricana l'ancien serpentard. « Elles ne font rire que toi et elles me donnent une nouvelle raison de me moquer de toi. »

«Tu as besoin de raisons maintenant pour te moquer de moi ? » répliqua Hermione. « Je croyais que tu pouvais tout te permettre sans avoir à donner de raison. » Il eut un sourire et elle rit à son tour. « Alors j'espère sincèrement que ta soirée est calamiteuse…»

« Je dois vraiment t'écouter parler ? » demanda Draco en haussant un sourcil. « Parce que, sincèrement, les dires d'une sang-de- »

Hermione le fit taire d'un regard. Elle se racla la gorge et reprit la parole :

« Tu ne pourrais pas t'arrêter deux minutes, Malfoy ? » Elle le fusilla du regard mais finit par soupirer de lassitude « J'en ai plus qu'assez de sans cesse me battre. Avec les autres comme avec toi alors, je voudrais juste… parler. Gentiment, évidement (Malfoy eut un ricanement). Ca s'appelle enterrer la hache de guerre, tu connais ?»

Malfoy resta un instant silencieux, la fixant de ses yeux acier.

« J'espère que par 'enterrer la hache de guerre' tu voulais dire 'se bourrer la gueule'. » finit-il par dire en souriant.

« Evidement ! » s'exclama Hermione en éclatant de rire. « Allez, viens, la première tournée est pour moi ! »

* * *

« C'est ton tour Malfoy ! » cria Hermione d'une petite voix aiguë.

Elle attrapa une poignée de cacahuètes dans le petit bol et laissa le temps à Draco de s'installer et d'ouvrir en grand la bouche.

« Prêt ? » demanda t-elle.

« Je suis toujours prêt Granger ! » répondit Malfoy, la tête en arrière.

Hermione lança la première cacahuète et Draco l'attrapa avec aisance. Les suivantes furent moins faciles et il finit même par tomber au sol en essayant d'en rattraper une.

Hermione partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable et dût se tenir au comptoir blanc pour ne pas tomber à son tour. Draco se releva tant bien que mal, tout aussi mort de rire que sa compagne. Il se rassit à bout de souffle sur son tabouret.

« Je crois que c'est assez pour ce soir. » dit-il avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de whisky.

« Très bien. » gloussa Hermione. « Comme tu voudras. » Elle se rassit convenablement et s'accouda au comptoir.

« Granger » commença Malfoy après un instant de silence. « Malgré ta… terrible coiffure (Hermione eut un air offusqué), ton attitude de petit tyran et ton sang infér… »

« Tais-toi ! » gronda Hermione en lui plaquant sa main contre la bouche. « Même bourré tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être détestable ! »

Malfoy eut un hoquet. « Si tu m'avais laissé finir tu aurais entendu que malgré tout ça, je te trouve pas mal… »

Hermione haussa un sourcil. « Je te demande pardon ? »

« Tu es une belle femme, Granger. Satisfaite ? »

Elle eut un sourire moqueur : « Venant de toi, je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre comme un compliment. »

Elle se leva tout d'un coup et partit quasiment en courant vers la sortie. Elle alla rapidement chercher ses affaires au vestiaire et sortit le plus vite possible en vérifiant que Malfoy ne la suivait pas.

Une fois sur le trottoir, elle se mit à réfléchir. Comment allait-elle rentrer ? Elle avait trop bu pour pouvoir transplaner et elle habitait trop loin pour rentrer à pied. Restait la solution du taxi.

Elle essaya d'en héler un mais comme chacun le sait, un taxi ne se héler pas aussi facilement et les chauffeurs sont généralement trop méchants pour s'arrêter et préfèrent passer devant vous en roulant dans une flaque d'eau pour vous éclabousser.

Hermione poussa un cri et fit un bond en arrière pour éviter le jet d'eau d'un chauffeur de taxi vicieux venait d'éparpiller et le maudit sur plusieurs générations.

« Alors Granger » murmura une voix chaude à son oreille. « on arrive pas à appeler un taxi ? »

Hermione se retourna et foudroya l'homme du regard. Elle ne répondit rien et préféra l'ignorer. Elle resserra son manteau autour d'elle, le vent glacial de Décembre s'infiltrant partout.

Elle sentit tout d'un coup un bras autour de sa taille et un manteau lourd sur ses épaules.

« Malfoy, cesse de faire l'imbécile. » grogna t-elle en se dégageant. « Remets ton manteau ou tu vas mourir de froid. »

Draco Malfoy remit son manteau en haussant les épaules et agita le bras en direction d'un taxi. Aussitôt celui-ci déboula et s'arrêta juste devant le trottoir.

Hermione grommela quelque chose comme un merci et ouvrit la porte de la voiture. Elle allait monter quand une main la retint par le bras.

« Quoi encore ? » demanda t-elle en levant les yeux vers Draco.

« Je voulais juste… » murmura t-il.

Ses yeux gris habituellement si froids semblaient perdus. Il planta son regard d'acier dans celui d'Hermione et se pencha vers elle.

Une rafale de vent glacial vint faire voltiger les boucles brunes de la jeune femme et Draco sourit. Sa main blanche et fine vint glisser jusque dans le cou d'Hermione et il sentit un frisson la parcourir. La buée que laissait échapper leur bouche se mélangeait. Alors Draco plongea. Il effleura de ses lèvres froides la bouche rose d'Hermione. Pendant une seconde, elle ferma les yeux de plaisir mais bien vite, la main de Draco se fit plus pressante et la pression sur son cou s'accentua. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se rappela tout ce que Draco Malfoy lui avait fait endurer pendant des années.

Elle le poussa sans ménagement et se mit à hurler :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Malfoy ? » Elle rangea derrière son oreille une mèche malmenée par le vent. « Tu m'insultes, m'humilies pendant des années et en une soirée et quelques verres de trop, tu m'embrasses ? »

Elle était furieuse. Elle ne sentait même plus le froid qui l'entourait et la rougeur sur ses joues était assurément due à sa colère.

« Tu me dégoûtes ! » continua t-elle en se tenant plus fermement à la portière du taxi. « Tu dis être intègre, à ta façon, que tu ne te dérobes pas de tes obligations de mangemorts, que tes idées sont fixes et qu'elles ne changeront jamais ! Mais regarde-toi ! Tu n'es même pas capable de résister face à un verre de whisky ! »

Draco tenta de protester mais elle el fit taire d'un coup de sac dans le ventre.

« Tu es lâche, puant, tu ne vas jamais jusqu'au bout des choses ! Tu es tellement faible, on dirait que tous tes principes présomptueux et racistes ont disparu, que tu n'y as jamais cru ! Il est hors de question, Malfoy, hors de question que je me laisse embrasser par un homme incapable d'assumer ses convictions aussi dégoûtantes et horribles soient elles ! »

Elle lui lança un dernière regard furieux et rentra dans le taxi en claquant sèchement la portière. Aussitôt qu'elle fut installée, la voiture démarra en trombes.

* * *

Hermione entra comme une tornade dans l'appartement, toujours aussi en colère. De plus, le chauffeur avait essayé de la calmer en lui disant que c'était rien, juste une petite querelle entre amoureux qui allait bientôt s'arranger. Elle avait répondu séchement qu'elle préférerait être morte plutôt que d'être en couple avec Draco Malfoy.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé, lasse et très fatiguée. D'autant qu'elle passerait toute la journée de demain à répéter pour la soirée. Elle soupira lourdement et regarda l'heure. Trois heures et demi.

Elle se leva et se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds dans le couloir menant aux chambres. Une grande silhouette se dessina devant la porte de Pansy. Hermione crut tout d'abord que c'était un voleur/violeur et s'apprêtait à le poignarder avec ses talons aiguilles mais elle se rendit compte bien vite que ce n'était un garçon en sous-vêtements, tentant maladroitement de fermer la porte sans bruit et de tenir ses vêtements dans ses bras.

Hermioen eut un sourire et continua d'avancer. Mais quand elle arriva devant le visiteur qui essayer de s'échapper, elle eut une surprise.

"Jack ?" souffla t-elle en levant un sourcil étonné.

Jack, son coup de la veille, se tenait devant elle, tout rouge, ses vêtemens dans les bras.

"Ah... Salut Hermione !" murmura t-il en retour, un sourire gêné sur le visage.


End file.
